A Blazing Love
by WhiteGuardian22
Summary: (First Story) She always dream of him, every time in her mind his the only one in her mind what would happen if she confess to him to make her dream come true? (Ash x Blaziken) WARNING: LEMON IN ONE CHAPTER UNDER 18 ARE NOT ALLOWED!
1. Chapter 1:Love, Dream, and Blessing

**A Blazing Love**

 **So this is my first stories guys in Fanfiction and I just want to know to tell you all that I am a beginner so give me an advice or guide to become a great writer so yeah.**

 **And also review it if you guys like it or not just review ok and no mean comments ok so this is very first stories ok this is my summary:**

 **When Ash and his Blaziken having a rest in the forest to relax and prepare for his Gym battle. His Blaziken always like Ash when she rescued her to former trainer who abuses her and trying to rape her because her figure. Until then she was happy that she was save to her violent trainer. But she having a feeling that she not quite understand until the she realize that she was fell in love to ash can she confess her feelings to him or she will fail to tell him.**

 **I Don't own Pokémon Enjoy**

 **(** **Edited:23-07-15)**

 **A/N: I Decide to put the chapter 2 to this chapter so i don't having a hard time updating in half of a story guys so this is it hope this works for all of you.**

* * *

It's a beautiful morning in Kalos we find Ash walking to the road with his panther Blaziken but this one is different she stands 6'1 tall taller to her trainer slender but powerful legs her body was a hourglass figure but save her abs strong looking arms and her talons are sharp then her breast are big and soft then her face was a angelic face with long mane reach to her small tail. You want to know where's Pikachu is? Well he left him home so he can take a break after the Unova league. So Ash continue to walk and thinking what strategies to win the sixth gym badge his Blaziken notice this and she ask "Ash what's wrong?" she said.

Snapping to his thought's getting back to reality he glace to her with a look of confuses. "Huh? Oh. Nothing is just that I been thinking to create a strategies to win my sixth badge." He said. She looks to her trainer with a smile on her face she said "There nothing to worry about that ash I know you can do it to win that gym battle" then he said "I know but I keep hearing rumors that the gym leader is strong".

She knows her trainer well he's really excited to win a gym badge to every gym leaders but this is the first time she sees this that her trainer like this but she couldn't blame him.

Then she said "just because the gym leader is strong doesn't mean you're weak ash your strong enough to take the gym leader down and win" she said cheering up he's trainer ash give a small smile to her causing her to blush a little "thanks Blaziken even without Pikachu here you always know how to cheer me up" he said thanking her.

She blushed like a tomato even didn't go notice because of her red face "thanks" she said in low voice but loud enough to hear him. He smiled then they continue to walk road. It's Night now in Kalos after hours of walking Ash and Blaziken are in the grass field resting "alright guys come out!" he said as he toss four pokeballs as four blind come out in the pokeballs.

4 figures come out the first one is a female Sceptile standing 5'9 a little taller to ash slender but powerful legs and her body was a hourglass figure her arms are slender but they have muscles then her face was clam, cool and beautiful face and her breast was same to blaziken big but soft she look around and she spotted her trainer and give a seductive smile to him causing him to blush.

then the second one is a Lucario she's standing 6'0 a bit taller to ash and having same tall as blaziken but even they weren't same height same figure to blaziken she look around and she spotted then she run give her breast to bounce from every step she make giving ash a blush but was shock to him that she tackle him giving him a hug squishing and rubbing her breast to his face and he blushing like a tomato giving the two a giggle to their 'sister' behavior towards ash "Hey Ashy! i'am miss you!" she said.

Ash was chuckle nervously because she rubbing her breast to his face "I miss you too Lucario" he said muffling to her breast.

She giggle and she let go of ash. The third one was a Gardevior but this one different to the other but same height same figure has them but here breast was a bit little she open here eyes and look towards ash and say "hey ash" she said a little bit shy to her voice.

Ash then said "hey gardevior how our you?" she said " i am fine now ash thank you for asking" she said giving to him a smile.

Ash saves gardevior to her trainer who wants to force her to evolve but she refuse to evolve then her trainer hurt her badly but then ash came to her rescue and save her to his cruel trainer.

then the last one was a Mienshao her height was 5'7 same height to ash but ash was a bit taller her figure was same to her sisters her breast was same as gardevior but a bit big she look around and see ash then run in to him then lunched herself to him then tackle him hearing a 'AHH' to him as she snuggle to him as her breast was pressed to his chest then rubbing her face to his.

Ash laugh about this then said "OK mienshoa i miss you too" he said while laughing. then she said "I know ash" then she gave ash a peck in the cheek causing him to light blush

As ash is preparing the camp he glanced to Blaziken and said "Hey Blaziken can you get me some fire wood for our dinner tonight" then she said "sure."

As Blaziken stand up to go find some fire wood for their dinner. After collecting some woods "Alright this is enough wood for our fire to night" she said suddenly she felt something wrong to her this is the same memory to her mind when he ordered her to go find some wood.

(Flashback)

(A/N: this is my first time to create this but I hope you will understand)

Her trainer said "Hey Blaziken go get some fire wood for our lunch" he said she look to her trainer and said "sure" but is voice is seemingly different her voice was full of sorrow, sadness, pain and shame. Her 'Trainer' was not in a good mood today it's because of the gym battle he was full of confident to win the battle.

(Another Flashback)

* * *

"C'mon Blaziken you can do it don't quit now!" he said angrily he was getting frustrated that he will not win this time from Ramos. "Don't be angry to your Pokémon young trainer" he said "Shut up! Old man! I don't fucking care I need to win this so I can finally have your badge!" he said

Ramos didn't like it at the voice came out from the trainer he only thinks that Pokémon are tools this isn't the first time he sees this every trainer except for one and that is ash Ketchum this trainer is different to the others he treats the Pokémon like a friend or family to him he doesn't treat his Pokémon like a tool or weapon so that why ramos caught him in interest because of his pure heart.

"Hey! Old men are you lost or something!" the Trainer said angrily and frustrated "sorry young lad. But I were you watch your mouth." He said calmly. True his getting his nerves into because of him but he can't blame him "let's continue shall we?" he said "Gogoat use Razor leaf" he said as Gogoat fire so many leaf's towards Blaziken.

"c'mon Blaziken stand up right now you stupid pokémon and use Flamethrower!" he said but Blaziken can't stand up because of paralyze as been affected her causing to fall to her knees the trainer notice this and became mad it's over to him as Blaziken been hit with so many leaves causing to faint "Blaziken is unable to battle the winner is Gogoat and declare that Ramos is the winner" the Referee said announce the winner the trainer falls to his knees seeing his Pokémon laying in the battlefield unconscious mad he return his Blaziken and thinking what punishment she will get

"young lad don't be too serious about the lost you should be happy that your Pokémon make a good fight." Ramos said trying to cheer up the boy but to his surprise and shocked to the trainer's respond "Fuck you old man! I don't fucking care!" he said and continue "I don't fucking care about that lost I am here to win not to lose to you! You know what? This stinks this gym is a waste of time." He said and walking away to him then Ramos said to himself "mmmm… that boy doesn't care of his Pokémon"he thought

Then said "lad what is your name?"

the trainer looks back and give ramos a cold and confuse written to his face then he said "Jack" then walk away like nothing happen. Ramos thought to how to teach the boy named jack and then came into his head so he went to him home and dial a number after 15 second of waiting

"Hello?"

it said then ramos said "hello ash do you remember me?".

Ash was surprise that Ramos called him "of course I remember you why would I forget that voice! Oh! And thanks for the tea Ramos it helps me boost my confidence even it didn't taste good" ash said sheepishly scratch his head in embarrassment Ramos was laughing about the boy and his tea "it's all right my boy how are you today?" he said

Ash said "I am fine nothing to serious I am just having a training to my Pokémon" ramos was smiled about that then until it hit him to head then spoke "Ash I want to ask a Favor to you?" ash said "sure why not what is it".

(Flashback end) (Back to the first flashback)

* * *

It was her fault that her trainer lost in the match after collecting some wood she went back to the camp and said "here" she drop the wood near his trainer he said "Thanks" he said seems he doesn't care about the wood that she collect.

she sigh and went back to her spot to rest and she stare the stars after that a shooting star came by her hopes are now will be wished she wished 'I hope I can find a new trainer and love me as her friend' but Unknown to her. Her Wish is already granted.

(Flashback end)

* * *

She lost to her thoughts that he forget about the fire wood needed by ash hurriedly she's sprint as fast as she could hope her trainer not to get mad or worried then she's back to camp and she sees her trainer set up the table ash look up and happy said "where took you so long?" he said

Then she said "sorry I just got lost in the forest that's all" she said happy to know that here trainer didn't get mad or worried then he said "Perfect timing you got here I am starving I better cook this now you can put the sticks now in the fire" she said "ok".

After dinner the six are now resting "Wow! Now that's a great dinner I am glad mom taught me how to cook otherwise I'll be starving to death!" he said happily

Lucario said " Yup! best cooking ever! thank you for the dinner ashy!" she said

"I agree to her **darling** you become a great chef or otherwise we will stick to the poke food" Sceptile said to him.

Ash was blush to her saying the part 'darling' to him. while sceptile giggle to her trainer.

the others nod happily agreeing to her

Blaziken giggle to her trainer about his antics of his food manners she yawn and said "man I am beat ash I am going to sleep now" he said "ok I'll wash the dishes".

the others agreed to blaziken and went to their places to sleep but not to far to ash

After that he went to his tent and he turn off his lantern and going to sleep until a voice said.

"Ash are you awake?" he woke up of the sudden voice then he look down to see Blaziken looking to him "what's wrong can't sleep?" he said she nodded awkwardly she blushes to see her trainer was not wearing a t-shirt instead but a bare well toned slightly muscular chest gaining muscles after each of any region that he set foot on making him look mature but he still the boy that she loves then said "can I sleep with you tonight if it's ok with you."She said in a lower tone he said "sure you can sleep here" he said "thanks"she said

As she crawled over and lay beside ash but ash has having a uncomfortable position he can see her big breast just inches away to him she notice this and she smiled with a lust in her eyes"Do you like what you seeing dear?" she said with lust in her voice.

he blushed of the voice he hears to her but he completely shook it off about that but the blush is still remain "uh…"he said can't make a word she giggle and said "I am just teasing you" he said "oh. Sorry hehehe..." he said chuckle nervously to her.

she giggle one more time then she snuggle to him closely then rubbing her breast to his chest making him more nervous "goodnight ash" she snuggle to him tightly he said "goodnight to you too Blaziken" until they sleep together.

4 P.M

* * *

Blaziken's Dream

"No…." "Please….!" "NOOOOO….." "Shut Up! You bitch I am not done yet to you." "Please..! No Don't!" "Here it comes!" "Noo….!"

* * *

Blaziken seat up quickly sweat pouring down to her face and she's breathing heavily as she dream about her former trainer rape her she closed her eyes she rub them and open again until she realize she in the tent.

Scared she look around left and right to if her former trainer is here to her surprise and happiness his not here until he heard a light snore as she look down to see ash sleeping peaceful and having a dream and murmuring himself 'I am now a Pokémon Master thanks to you guys' she sign happily and giggle to her trainer's words.

Then she felt wrap in her waist to see his arm in her waist she blush to see that his arm is above to her womanhood.

She may be scared about the dream but her heart knows what special to her trainer.

Then a strange feelings coming to her she felt safe, loved and cared by her trainer. She look down to see her trainer sleeping and thought to herself 'what's happening to me something's wrong every time ash always cared about me after he save me to my former trainer I felt something that I couldn't understand'

Until her eyes widen she look again to him and thought 'could it be that I fell in love to him' then she go out to the tent carefully not to wake up ash.

After she out of the tent she look up to see the stars shining she thought 'if it really I fell in love to him can he felt the same way like me' she always sees him like this his caring smile, his Energy when he was about to win, his protective and caring nature and his heroic deeds when she rescue by him she talks to his Pokémon that what or why they love their trainer they gave her the same answer it's because of him.

They become stronger, he maybe lose to the other leagues but he doesn't give up, he protected every Pokémon even legendaries the girls laugh about her shocked face about their trainer saving them but what shock her most that ash saves arceus when he was in sinnoh who shared to his other Pokémon's to them.

For all of her hopes and dreams that is already granted she was saved a hero or to their or her eyes their future mate she smiled to the sky and stars and said "Thank you for granting my wish" a tear falls down to her cheek and prayed to arceus that when the time is come she will tell her feelings to him,

In the Hall of Origins

* * *

Arceus heard her prayer he smiled to her even she didn't see him and said "It will be my child. Your feelings to him will be granted by him"

* * *

When she closed her eyes for her prayer to her surprise, shock and happiness the god respond to her. Telling her that ash is the one will granted her wish but she hopes he will return his feeling to her.

But she shook it off that she knows he loves her and her sisters 'I know he love me to and this time I will tell him' she thought happy to realize that her feelings indeed one word Love.

She look to the sky's again to see that the sun is raising she walk back to the tent open it to see ash is still sleeping soundly thinking it's great to wake him up this early but not now. She giggles then as she crawls and lay beside him but she's planning a prank to him.

As she seats up and she position herself above ash her mane was dangling down in each sides and she whisper to his ear said "wakie wakie ashy it's time to get up" she said then she heard him groan and said "Five more minutes mom….." she giggle about him calling her mom then a moment of truth.

"Ash if you don't wake up you will miss your pancakes with honey in it" she said as she tries not to laugh. "What! Pancakes! Wait!" he Said then he seat but he bump it of something soft and said "is this a pillow?" then she heard a voice said "Nope! That not pillow ashy and good morning too ashy".

Ash looks up to see Blaziken staring down to him before he could talk he see himself that his face is between her big soft boobs and then he heard her say "do you like you pancakes ash?".

He crawl back his face was blushing very red and a nosebleed. She laughs herself that her prank works. Ash said "Wha! Blaziken was that you? Then how I get it up in your breast" he said while he tries to shook his head forgetting about what happen but failed.

She giggles and said "well. I was trying to wake you up but I see you still sleeping so I prank you by pretending I am your mom imagine my surprise that you call me mom so get up honey make some breakfast" she said in motherly tone.

He groans that he fell to her tricks.

* * *

In the hall of origin

you can see arceus chuckling to the boy's misfortune then he decide to give the two lovers some privacy.

* * *

Back to ash he crawls out to the tent and mumbling 'why did fell to her tricks again' every morning Blaziken will pretend that she his mother but ending up in her boobs thought it was soft to touch even he enjoyed a little being his face in her boobs.

He blushes the thought and shook it off to forget it about what happen so ash walk through the forest to find some river to clean his face.

Meanwhile Blaziken having her fun time because of ash being ending up to her breast but she got to admit she likes it pranking her trainer so she stop herself from giggling then she saw the other girls waking up to their slumber after hearing ash's scream but they seems not have a panic to their faces.

Then Sceptile spoke "What did you do this time Blaziken." She said with a questioning glace to her.

Then she said "Oh nothing just pranking ash that's all" and sticking her tongue out a bit the girls laugh of ash's misfortune of being pranked by Blaziken.

Back to ash he was cleaning his face then he grabs the towel near in the rock then drying his face after cleaning his face he went back to the camp to see what the girl's doing until he heard some laughter.

He groans that Blaziken tells the other girls what happen so his continue to walk back to the camp and see the girls laughing so hard.

"Alright, Alright I can tell that Blaziken tells happen huh?" he said. The girls nod their heads telling it was true. He sign and he went to his tent to get his bag and he disjoint every piece in the tent then he put all the supply back to his bag.

After all the work he did except to the girls was taking their breaths after all the stories pranking ash. "Alright girls c'mon lets go to the next gym" he said he turn around sees the girls staring at him smiling.

"What?" he said "So? How was the pancake? Did you like it?" Lucario said the girls laugh of the joke while ash sign they will never let go of what happen to him 'why did I fell for that prank' he thought.

It's a beautiful morning of kalos we saw our hero walking to the dirt road through lumiose city to battle his friend clement it's been months after separating to continue their dreams while walking back to the city ash remembers is encounter with a trainer name jack or in ash's mind a pathetic, cruel, violent trainer.

Ash was really mad to him of what he did to 'his' Blaziken or other words his Balziken

He really remembers that time what he did.

* * *

(Flashback)

"Ash there's a trainer who abuses his Blaziken after I finish my battle to him" Ramos said.

Ash was surprise and angry how could be so cruel and so cold-hearted to their Pokémon's.

"What its name" he said in serious but cold tone. Ramos was surprise to his voice but he knows that ash is really serious for taking care of Pokémon and protecting them from harm.

"His name is jack" Ramos said. After hearing his name ash was ready to take trainer down and take his Blaziken for good hands.

"Thanks Ramos" he said hanging up the phone and he start sprinting towards to the Pokémon Center where he will meet him 'don't worry Blaziken you will be okay just wait for me I hope it's not too late' he thought.

(Flashback end)

* * *

After recalling his memory he saw the lumiose city then he said out loud "Alright Clemont I hope you're ready because here I come!" then he starts running where the Prism tower was located of course he known's the way I hope.

 **ALRIGHT! There you have it my very first long story in 3K+ i hope you like i add some words to make it good hope you like and you want to know how i can rewrite when my computer still in repair because in the computer cafe but i don't like to create stories here because theirs to many people you know and i need some privacy so i hope you guys enjoy it have a good day don't worry guys i am still creating my lemon story with ash and blaziken.**

 **BlazingAshshipping (Ash x Blaziken) my first name of shipping to use it pls ask with permission to me thank you :)**

 **SilentGuardian22 is Out Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2: Voltage badge!

**Hey guys I know it's been month but here I am, I am back**

 **Also thank you for Favorite/Follow my story thank you very much**

 **so this is my next chapter of A Blazing Love**

* * *

After couple of hours of finding the lumiouse city gym now our hero Ash is now in front of the door of the gym.

"Alright Clemont I hope you're ready because here I come!"He said

As he walks to the front door the door automatically open and enters in as he continue to walk to the hallway.

Ash continue to walk to the elevator, he enters in and he press a button the lift up, inside ash was listening the elevator's music, 'man this music was good I think Clemont put this to make me welcome' he thought with a chuckle.

Then he heard a 'ding' of the elevator of the elevator then the doors open revealing another hallway with some generators in each side.

Ash walks in front of the metal doors, then a flat screen turn on with a symbol of the gym "Are you here to challenge the gym leader" it said in a 'male' mechanical voice.

"Yes, I am here to battle Clemont for my fifth badge "ash said with determination.

"How many gym badges did you have? It asks, and then ash said "Four badges and I am also clemont's friend Ash".

"Very well then, good luck" it said, and then the metal doors open slowly until it reveals the battle field across the battle field there is a boy and a small girl with a Pokémon in her bag

The first one is a boy just like Ash in same height and same age, yellow hair and he wears big-round glasses while his head slightly hung low reflecting the light into his glasses, and he wears a light blue jumpsuit with yellow stripe in each end of the sleeves and the end of his pants have the same color, then he wears a black and white sneakers.

He's name is Clemont, he raise his head revealing his blue eyes with a smile.

"It's great to see you again ash" he said while waving his hand.

"It's great to see you too Clemont" Ash said

"Hi Ash" a small girl said, same to her brother yellow hair but with a hairclip she wears a closed vest with a skirt, underneath in her vest is a white sleeves less shirt, and she wears yellow shoes and with a saddle bag with a Pokémon in it.

He chuckle and said "it's great to see you too bonnie" he said

"Denne denne!" it said is a small orange mouse like – Pokémon with red cheeks with 'whiskers - like' and with a long tail, this Pokémon called Dedenne, it squeaked happily for seeing his old friend " and you too dennene" he said with a smile.

"So Ash are you here for our battle?" Clemont said, very excited for their battle. Before they depart ash and Clemont have promise each other that two of them will battle each other.

"Yup, this time me and my Pokémon team will win" ash said determine to defeat his friend.

"Let's see about that." Clemont said, "Alright! Time for battle! Right Dedenne" bonnie said

"Dennene!" it squeaked excited for the battle.

"Alright then let's go!" Ash said Very excited for this battle.

* * *

(Battle scene)

(A/N: I hope my battle scenes good for you guys because it will kind alike OP of Ash's Pokémon but that it will give me inspiration to create tell me if I can edit a little and point out all the missing scene or add I suggest that you guys will give me a battle scene I know I am the author here but I am a beginner so thank you and I appreciate it)

Ash and Clemont are now on each opposite sides then Clembot appeared holding two flags

"This battle between Ash Ketchum from pallet town and Gym leader Clemont of lumiouse city let the battle begin." He said lowering his hand swiftly downward signaling the battle begins.

"Alright I'll go first! Go magnezone" Clemont said throwing the poke - ball in the air and popped open revealing a Pokémon the figure is like a spaceship – like Pokémon with one eye in the middle and have two magnets in each side.

Then its ash turns to summon "Okay It's my turn! Go Lucario!" He throws the poke - ball in the air then a light came out and reveal his sexy and busty Lucario.

"Alright Battle time!" she said then she stretch her arms making her breast make a bit bigger, ash saw this and blush because of this Lucario also saw ash and giggle.

"Alright I'll go first magnezone use thunderbolt" Clemont said, as magnezone launch a powerful thunderbolt to Lucario.

"Quick Lucario Dodge it!" Ash said loudly as Lucario dodge the Thunderbolt, "Alright go and use Bone rush" Ash ordered to Lucario

"Right" She said has she put her paws together and spread revealing a long bone made of Aura she grasp it and rush to magnezone and attacking it repeatedly

"Dodge it magnezone" Clemont ordered as magnezone trying to avoid the attack but it hit 'him' horizontally and sent backwards.

"Magnezone use Shockwave!" Clemont ordered as magnezone charge up launch a powerful shock wave to Lucario

"Lucario use Endure and use force palm to the ground" Ash said as lucario embrace for the incoming attack and it hit her she flinched then her right paw glow "Haa!" she hit her paw to the ground sending the shockwave to the ground until leaves to her body.

"Way the go Lucario!" ash cheered and then continues "Now Advance use Blaze kick!"

Then Lucario run and jump high then her right leg ignite with flames and heading straight to magnezone which been hit in its head making magnezone cry out of pain and sent to the ground hard. Then she leaps off from magnezone and landing in her legs.

"Alright now use Aura sphere" Ash ordered

"Eat this!" she said has she launched a powerful aura sphere straight to it to magnezone.

"Ah magnezone get out there" clemont said worried but it's too late as the aura sphere hit magnezone creating a big explosion. After the smokes clears he sees his unconscious magnezone in the ground.

"Magnezone is unable to battle Lucario is the winner" Clembot announce the winner

"Alright great job Lucario!" ash praise her, then Lucario blushed and smiled, she run to him and give him a tackle and hug him, as then she snuggle to him as her breast squishing to his face making him blush hard and laugh awkwardly.

"(giggle) told you I could win ashy~" she said then she cuddle more to ash

"Alright return now Lucario" ash said returning her to her poke–ball

"Well ash that's a great battle" Clemont said as he returns magnezone to its poke-ball and thanking it for the battle.

"Ready for round two?" asked ash to clemont, "Yup I am ready!" clemont said then he throw another poke-ball revealing heliolisk and he shout he's name ready for battle.

"Alright gardevior let's go!" Ash said as he throw his another poke-ball and reveal gardevior.

"I am ready ash" she said ready to battle.

"we go first gardevior use calm mind" ash said she nodded and close her eyes then a pink light surrounding her slightly, seeing this clemont have a time to attack.

"Heliolisk use earthquake" clemont said, as heliolisk jump high and stomped his foot to the ground making the ground shakes violently.

"Quick gardevior jump and use psycho cut!" ash said quickly, opening her eyes quickly she jump high and launch the psycho-cut to heliolisk. "Dodge it!" clemont said as heliolisk dodged skillfully, "Now use iron tail!" he said as heliolisk's tail glow into silver and swung hard to gardevior's body.

Gardevior cry out in pain because he's tail hit her stomach sending her flying back but landed safely but her stomach still hurts her.

"Your okay gardevior?" ash asks worriedly to gardevior, she turn around to face him and she nodded with a smile saying she's okay.

"Great! Alright let's have a payback use psychic then hold him down hit him with moonblast" he said, she nodded as her eyes glowed, Heliolisk felt something holding him down and yelped as he was pinned down his eyes closed due being in the psychic attack but not knowing that gardevior is charging the moonblast.

Clemont sees this and panics and he said "Quick! Break free heliolisk" loudly but it was too late as the moonblast was now launched heading straight to heliolisk, he opens his eyes and see it widening his eyes as the beam hit him creating a big explosion, clemont shielded himself from that blast using his right arm then he lowered down as the blast died down, smokes are everywhere and waited until it cleared he was shocked to see because heliolisk is now laying down with swirly eyes indicating he's unable to battle.

"Heliolisk is unable to battle the winner is Gardevior" Clembot announce

* * *

(In the Stands)

"Wow! Ash is very strong I hope brother win this match" Bonnie said with awe and worried

Awed is that ash displayed his full power he took out two of clemont's pokemon easily magnezone is the hardest pokemon to beat to the other trainers but ash took care of it easily even heliolisk, worried that clemont's chances of winning is less because her brother only have one left while ash have three more but she known's that despite her brother will lose but also show his potential of his strength she smiled and look down to see dennene cheering for ash and clemont she look back and shouted "You can do it brother!" "De de!" her pokemon squeaked.

* * *

(Battle Field)

Hearing bonnie's voice gave him more confident to beat ash despite his losing right now but all of his training paid off.

"Great job heliolisk return" He said returning his fallen pokemon.

"Way the go Gardevior!" Ash said as gardevior blush because of ash praising her she smiled and rub her arm but causing her breast to look like a bit big because of her shyness, ash laugh of this and ask "You want to continue the battle" He said she shook her head saying no, he nodded and return her to her poke-ball.

"Luxray come on out!" Clemont said as he sent out his luxray out of the poke ball then give a roar finally came out of his poke ball.

"Alright then go Blaziken!" ash said as he sent out Blaziken.

"Alright Battle time!" she said

"Alright luxray use thunderbolt!" Clemont ordered as luxray launched a powerful thunderbolt to her.

"Blaziken quick dodge it!" as then Blaziken leap in the other side to avoid it, "Now use quick attack combine with sky uppercut!" he said.

As Blaziken run very fast and tackle luxray as he scream out in pain in that attack then she prepare her next attack as her fist connected to his jaw "Take this!" she scream launching luxray in the sky.

"Luxray" Clemont gasped as he sees his old friend sent to the sky.

"Alright now hit him with a full power Blaze kick!" He said

She then launches to the sky passing luxray and covered her right leg with flames then she roared descending to the sky and hit Luxray in the back and then sending luxray to down ground, Blaziken land safely to the ground and wait then the smokes cleared revealing luxray unconscious she smiled and raise her fist to the air saying she wins.

Clemont was shocked that his friend defeated easily then she smiled weakly "Luxray return" he return luxray to his poke ball "Thank you for the battle luxray" he said

"Alright Blaziken way the go" Ash praise her she smiled and run to her trainer giving him a hug which her breast being pressed to his chest feeling them to him, he blushed feeling her breast to his chest, she giggle and continue her hug to him then both of them heard a cough both of them turn their heads to see Clemont and his sister.

"Ash that was a great battle as proof of this victory here's the badge ash" Clemont said as he handed to him, the voltage badge.

"Thanks Clemont that was a great battle that I have thank you, you did you best you could but I know your strong" ash said to Clemont giving him a thumbs up.

"Thanks ash" he said

"Well let's head to the Pokémon center to heal them" ash said to clemont.

He nodded "You're right" he said

"Don't worry brother we will look out for the gym" bonnie said with a smile as well as her Pokémon squeaked saying 'you can count on us'.

Clemont smiled and said "Ok bonnie"

"Let's go clemont" ash said after returning Blaziken to her poke-ball it's quite a while to force Blaziken to stop hugging him and playfully rubbing her breast to his face.

As then both of them headed to the Pokémon center and there will be a love between ash and Blaziken.

* * *

 **Hey guys what's up I am very sorry for the long wait I having a difficult to update it because of my computer being busted and on repair but it's ok now and sometimes my brothers are trying to see what I am doing in our room but I am back still having a bad day to create the other stories so yeah but thanks you for the long wait to see and read it this new chapter thank you very much.**

 **SilentGuardian22 is out peace!**


	3. Chapter 3 Rewrite

**So this is the next chapter the Lemon secene**

 **this a rewrite version of the last one slightly improvement of the lemon scene review it if you guys like it!**

 **WARNING! : Lemon scene ahead if your below 18 then you're not allowed to read this if you're a stubborn person then enter in your own risks, I already warn you.**

* * *

After they healed their Pokémon Clemont is now going home to see what bonnie is doing as then Ash and Clemont said their goodbye's and leave.

(Pokémon Center)

"So you battle him again huh blaziken" Sceptile said.

Ash let them out of their poke balls so they can take a break while Ash is in the bathroom having a shower while the girls tells about the battle except to meinshao and Sceptile.

"Yeah but all that hard work as paid off because I defeated him" Blaziken said

Sceptile nodded her head and said "Hmmm. Good for you girl, well I am going to 'Bed'"

All the girls are raised their eyebrows in suspicions about her going to 'bed'.

"Um Sceptile what is exactly do you mean going to bed?" Lucario suspiciously said about her.

Then Sceptile look at her in confused look and said which make the girls surprised "Well sleeping with ash of course "with a grin knowing what they are going to say about ash.

Meinshao look at her if she's crazy and angrily said "OH NO! It's my turn for the night its already bad enough that blaziken is already sleep with ash "to Sceptile while blaziken blushed of that memory for meinshao it's not a good idea that she let Sceptile sleeping with ash this night.

Sceptile look at her in smug face and said "Oh yeah who's gonna stop me?"

"I am of course!" meinshao said glaring to Sceptile who also glaring back to meinshao.

"Please stop glaring to each other you two" Gardevior said making a peace between this two

Blaziken look the two with a sign 'here we go again' she thought then she remembered something and shyly said "Um girls".

"Just because ash is dense in romance doesn't mean you need to sleep with him" meinshao said

Sceptile look at her and turn her head to the other side and said "I can do whatever I want too to be close to ash".

Lucario who listing to these two with a thick mark of her head and furiously said "As if! You two need to stop daydreaming about ash you two. besides he wants some more than you two" referring to herself making the two look at her furious about what she said and then the three are arguing to each other of course except to Gardevior and Blaziken.

Gardevior signed because of this of course she would mind sleeping with ash and fuck her but of course she need more time to be with ash if these three are fighting each other to who will be deserves ash.

While blaziken laugh a bit because of this of course she would mind either as she already slept with ash for the first time and she can 'play' with him like teasing.

She then looks the girls and said "uh girls I want to ask you all-"but she cut off short by Sceptile who loudly said.

"I am more better than you two!" she said and grabbing her breast and grasp it and continue "beside I know that I am the only one who can make ash to feel the pleasure" Sceptile said with a grin.

"As if Sceptile I don't want you two to touch ash because I am his future wife" meinshao said.

Then Lucario glared to meinshao and said "You are wrong meinshao I am ashy wife so back off!" she said furious about her taking her dream and her future about her and ash.

"Girls please stop." Gardevior tiredly pleaded as the girls are arguing who will be ash's wife.

Blaziken, listing to their arguing about their future with ash, with a thick mark to her head and yelled "Will you stop and make me say something!" at them getting their attention to her.

Then all of the sudden they heard a yelp in the bathroom.

"Aw… I am okay!" ash yelled in the bathroom making the girls laugh realize that ash slipped and fell to his butt after blaziken yell at them.

Lucario stared at blaziken and said "What is it blaziken is there anything you want to say?" blaziken then turn her head to face her and said "Oh ah sorry I want to say something and it's very important" she said with a blush but that didn't go unnoticed by the girls so she breath in and out.

"Look I know that one of you want to be with Ash" she said which make the girls nodded in understanding.

It's the moment of truth "well… if… it's… okay ... if... I go first…" she said ready to the incoming negative comments to her but it didn't come making her confuse.

"Why?" Sceptile said with her eyebrows raise in interest, sure she want to argue with that but can't because of her horrible past.

"Well…" Blaziken said while cackling her talons each other.

"Well spit it out." Lucario impatiently said her emotions are stuck is happiness, jealousy and of course proud to blaziken same thoughts as Sceptile want to object about that but can't.

The other girls are also listen to their words and also caught a look of interest to blaziken.

As then blaziken continued "Because I want to tell ash that I…" she paused

"I…" Lucario said confuse for not completing the sentence.

"I…" Blaziken said

"Come on tell us!" Meinshao said loudly she knows the answer but she wants to hear from her.

"I love him" blaziken said causing the girls to wide their eyes and then they look each other finally they know that blaziken have some feelings for him

And then there is silence

…

…

…

…

…

"Then go" Sceptile said with a caring smile shocking blaziken as she look to the others with a same caring smile

"You really…" Blaziken will continue her words but stopped by meinshao.

"Look. I know, but its okay we can wait until we make love to him because all of us love him" meinshao said with a same caring smile.

"Really…!" Blaziken began tearing up with the words they giving to her.

Of course Blaziken was shock that her 'sisters' let her to go first.

All the girls nodded then suddenly Lucario spoke "You better save some for us because we want also too you know" she said while playfully 'warning' her making the other girls laugh at her even blaziken giggle.

"Of Course" Blaziken said with a smile.

They all laugh because of that and the laughter died down and catching their breaths.

Sceptile then spoke "Well we will give you two some privacy alright?" Making Blaziken nod, Sceptile nodded and said "Good Luck sis and don't lose this chance sis".

"I hope you two will love each other" Gardevior said also supporting her.

"Just Remember we also want too okay" meinshao said

Blaziken nodded.

"Alright girls let's go back to our poke-ball" Lucario said, they nodded and each one of them return to their respective pokeballs leaving blaziken alone she breath in and out and nodded to herself so she went to ash's bed waiting for him.

but before she can lay down she look of herself in the mirror admiring her figure she reveal her nipples being covered in her feathers, she rub them and moan and she stopped and she turn around to look at her back in the mirror seeing her curve body, her long mane and her cute small tail and her big bubbly butt cheeks she grasped them and then slapped her butt cheeks, she's smooth touch it seeing of how big they are and smiled and now she lay herself in the bed and waiting for him.

She heard the lock 'click' and then the door open revealing a half-naked ash his upper body are expose while his lower body is been covered in towel.

She blush madly seeing half-naked ash in front of her and also she can't wait to have sex with him causing her mind clouded with lust and love and slightly drooling of what she seeing it.

'This is my first time to see ash like that' she thought while drooling to ash.

Ash, drying his hair with a another towel that he doesn't know that his being stared at by blaziken "man that's what I need" he said happily then after drying his hair then he saw blaziken staring at him with lust and love "Is there something on my face blaziken?"

Snapping her thoughts and she sees ash staring her until she realize she's staring him making him blush in embarrassment and comically she put her face in the pillow to cover her blushing face and she hugged the other pillow tightly making ash sweat dropped and ask "Um is there something wrong? And what are you doing in my bed?"

Completely curious of why blaziken was on his bed, Blaziken hear him then it's time to confess her feelings.

She rose up and face ash and said "Ash there is something I need to tell you" she said while looking at the floor in interest this is the chance that she need to tell him her true feelings.

"What is it?" Ash said confuse but the way she look in the floor he thinks it's time for her to tell him her true feelings so he decide to let her go first.

He sat next to her and look at her that something to him doesn't quiet understand.

Even he has some feelings for the girls but he can't do it because of him being a big brother or best friend to them, being dense he doesn't know about romance but that doesn't mean he not know about romance in his life so he decide to hide it from them.

She looked ash in the eye making eye contact to him and she closed her eyes she inhales and she breathes out because her heart is beating very fast.

Then she spoke "well do you remember that time you save me from that trainer…" she said in a slightly low tone

He smiled as he sit next to her and he put his right arm around to her shoulder to comfort her making his bare upper body make contact to her left arm making her blush very red but also she love it the way he hugged her.

"Yeah I remember" he said in comforting tone.

He still remembers the day, he confronted jack and battle him, he used blaziken in the fight but blaziken refuse to listen to him so in a sudden he kicked her and tell her to fight that got ash angry more as he proceed to stop him by attacking him and save blaziken to him.

She relaxed a bit and said "it's great that you save me from him" as she placed her head in his shoulder and hugged him and starting to tear up.

He and then he place his one harm to her shoulder in hugged more as now he heard blaziken sobbing and continue her grip to him like she doesn't want him to leave her.

"Shh… its okay blaziken" he said while rubbing his hands on her shoulder and using his left hand to caress her hair-like 'mane' showing to her that he cares for in his life.

She look up to him with a sad looking eyes begging to him to listen.

"Ash."

"Yes" he said, looking at her.

"I…"

"blaziken you don't have to be nervous tell me and I will help you" he said with a care and determination on his voice.

"I… Lo…"

He look at her again with a worry on his face.

"I… Love… You"

Those three words. Three special words to the person you loved most of your life. As she said those words he look at her with a surprise look.

He didn't react most he was surprise to her telling him that she loves him. For ash he only think to her as a friend but no those words came to her heart. The words came to her emotions and feelings to him.

He look at her again this time with a slightly confuse "Blaziken what do you mean?" he said. He knows the girls with their antics of pranking and teasing him with their body and more but for her she special she only prank him or tease him is that when he's not on the mood or more importantly feeling sad to his life.

she look to him and said "since you save me from my old trainer i never been treated this of my entire life since i am just a torchic" with a teary eyes showing of how she was happy of having him on her life.

He look at her again and smile to her then she continue "then i am starting to realize that my wish is granted. until i am starting fall in love into you because of how you care for me and how you love so much that i..." she beginning to cry

He hugged her and whisper in her ear and said "I love you too blaziken" he look at her and she look at him giving a happy smile

he continue "i know that some of you think that dense without knowing about romance but i am not that dense to realize how you girls love so much"

"That's why i care for all of you all"

She stared at him with a surprise look on her face and started to cry of how he said those words. Those are full of care and love by him. He give her a loving smile to her.

she couldn't help her but to tackle him.

* * *

 **(Lemon scene)**

 **(A/N: I hope this you will like it because this is my first time to make this I proof read this scene if there something wrong about this point out and I will change it.)**

After hearing that she cry and hugged him tightly and kisses him, he accept the kiss then felt wet in his lips as he open his mouth realize it's her tongue entering his mouth, she likes the taste of his saliva making a lustful kiss of both of them wrestle their tongues.

After a minute of kissing they separate to each other to catch their breath and look each other eyes.

"Ash please mate me" she said lustfully ready to claim him he nodded as he continue to kiss her as her as well then move to her neck kissing her and he proceed to undo his towel throwing to other side revealing his 10 inch manhood.

She moan liking it as he proceed to down to her nipples, he suck her right nipple making her moan in delight.

"(moan) mmm… that's it ash ah…" she said in delight then suddenly went wide eye because his other hand rubbing her 'Sacred Garden' he moan more in happiness.

"That's it ash mmm… aahh…! Ash! Yes!" she moans as he proceeds to her left breast and sucking it, she getting close to cum then unexpectedly he insert two fingers in her spot making her moan even more.

This is what she wants forgetting her horrible past and proceed to the future by loving him more "Ash more! Please!" she use her right hand to force his head deeper to her left breast, "mmm!" he muffle "AH!" he taste something sweet to his mouth he knows that's her milk and also felt to his fingers that she orgasm.

She lay down and pant after that great pleasure she receive from ash, after finishing sucking her breast he look his left hand he see his hand covered with her juice and he lick it tasting it which making him turn on more he look at blaziken and smiled, he crawl a bit to see her wet pussy.

Then proceed to lick her pussy making her jump slightly of the feeling and moan as he lick it more and suck her small bulb making her moan in delight "Ah! Ah… yes… mmm… more!" then he continue his work to pleasuring her.

Then Blaziken felt another pleasure "Ash I... I am going to cum!" she said and use her both hands to push his head deeper he then insert his tongue to her pussy and wiggle it making scream in pleasure.

As then she release her juice to his mouth, tasting it and sucking it he pull out his tongue from her pussy and lick his lips with the remaining juices from her lips

After cleaning his lips he look at her and chuckle and said "that's really good"

She giggle and then she look at him with lust "well in it's my turn now to return the favor ash" she said with lust as they change their position, ash lay his body while his head is in the head broad then blaziken crawl to his manhood and proceed to do a handjob making ash moan because of her touch.

She giggle and she start to pump his manhood up and down then grabbing his ball sack grasping it making ash moan in pleasure after that she closed her eyes as she lick the head and take the head in to her mouth and continue licking the head as he moan.

This is the first time that he felt he didn't know how good it was and it amazing to him then using her right hand and he push her head deeper taking whole meat in to her mouth making her moan she open her eyes and 'smiled' she suck his meat up and down pleasuring him

"Blaziken…" he said as he moans in the treatment that she was giving to him then she took out in her mouth making him disappoint for not finishing it.

She giggles and said "Don't worry I am not done yet" then she put her breast to the meat in the middle and pumping it again he moan as she continue what she was doing sucking it again.

There is a pleasure was building up to his meat knowing that he will cum "Blaziken I gonna cum!" he said he forced her head deeper she gagged about the action but brushed it off she only focusing in pleasuring ash even more, she goes deeper and sucking it harder his meat throbbing harder because it can't take much more as he groan releasing his cum to her mouth she try her best to swallow his cum but it became too much to her as the cum leaked out from her mouth then a 'pop!' as she took it out but it continue spraying her face with his cum and she open her eyes and slightly open her mouth there is still cum inside of her mouth and she swallow the cum and she look at ash with a full of lust in her eyes.

She cleans her face by licking his seed in her lips and taking it with her finger and tasting it.

"mmm. Tasty" she said, he pant to regain his breath "man blaziken you really tired me out" he said and smiled

She smiled and crawl to ash face to face and she said "You ready?"

He nodded grabbing his meat and he rubs her pussy with its head causing her to moan.

As then he pushed his meat into her and felt a fleshy barrier which causes her to flinch because she still a virgin making ash went wide eyes it's her hymen.

"I thought you he took your virginity" he said with a shock

"I know but he didn't do it because he thought I will get pregnant so instead he took my anal and fuck me" she said in relief she was glad he took her virginity because it will cause her life a hell she doesn't want to get pregnant by his child but luck with her side she happy and the one she loved will now take it and excited to get his seed and impregnate his and her baby.

He nodded in understanding and said "Ready because I don't know what will happen I hear if rip off your hymen it's a painful experience for the girls" he said worriedly because he doesn't want to hurt her badly.

She smiled and said "don't worry ash i'll be fine please i want so badly" she was ready for this so she brace herself for the pain.

He nodded "Okay here goes nothing!" he pushed her meat into her ripping her hymen making her scream in agony and trying to relax her muscles, he notice that there is dripping blood and got panicked "Blaziken are you alright!" he said knowing she had hurt her.

She nodded saying that's she's okay "I am okay ash just give me a second to relax" she said in slightly pain voice.

"okay" he said giving her time to breath, when she nodded her head saying she's good now go ahead. He nod then he proceed trust in and pulling it out until the tip of the head is still in her and trust it in back, she moan in pleasure as the pain was replace with a pleasure until he got the rhythm and continue trusting into her.

She moaned loudly "Yes more go deeper!" he hesitates and continues trusting her deeper more he groan of the tightness like a vice grip to his manhood and keep trusting into her.

he trust her more and moan loudly of how tight she was inside and continue by giving more force trusting inside of her more making her moan in delight.

She's getting fucked by him. the man she want so badly, she grab and hold his arms to get him to slightly edge into her and moan loudly as her G-spot is being abused by his cock over and over again.

As her eyes are beginning to roll up by the pleasure she was having and her tongue is out as she breathing hard of pleasure.

After trusting more and more a familiar pleasure was building up as ash's manhood throbbed violently because of the pleasure is now full as well as blaziken whom can feel getting wetter.

Blaziken closed her eyes because of the pleasure and moan loudly "ASH I AM GOING TO CUM!"

"ME EITHEIR!" he groan that his ready to release.

"Ash let's cum together!" she said as she scream as well as ash who roared in pleasure as they release their seed and juice together.

"ASH/BLAZIKEN!" both of them screams their name for love as they release one last orgasm until they sigh in relief as they end their orgasm.

They pant as they regain their breaths look each other's eyes and smiled as Ash closed his eyes.

As he going to sleep, he heard cough and open his eyes to blaziken on top of her doing a cowgirl position she smiled and pushed herself down into his cock and then bounce up and down while her arms are in the back on his legs to support. While Ash feeling the pleasure again grabs her hips and trust into her more causing her to stop and let Ash do the work as his trust into her.

"mmm... yes... that's it" she look at him lustfully with her tongue out giving him a naughty look of pleasure.

As he keep trusting, he began to trust more in speed, feeling his going to cum in a minute. As she moan in pleasure of how good he was in this.

He cum on her pussy again some of the cum came out and pulled it out of her as she laid in her back.

He tired again feeling he can't do it anymore then he heard her.

"Ashy~"

He look at her again but this time on behind her showing her huge Ass on his face and giving him a seductive look with her talon on her mouth.

he blushed of how her ass looks so amazing **'Maybe one more won't hurt'** he smiled and position his cock on her butthole and trust it to her making her moan even more then trust in and out giving another rhythm on her ass.

As both of them moan and then he felt another wave pleasure and he cum inside of her ass, Blaziken feeling her how semen inside of her hole sign in happiness of how warm his cum. He pulled it out of her some sprayed on her ass giving a dirty look on her.

She stood up and lay on the bed and Ash follow her example lay beside her, she hugged him as she placed her head on her chest

"I love you ash" she said

"I love you too blaziken" he said

As they sleep together.

 **(Lemon End)**

The morning came to the window and bring the light to the room were the two couples sleeping.

Ash groggily open his eyes and yawn then he felt breath to his chest and look down to see blaziken sleeping peacefully he smiled and kissed her forehead making her smile and snuggle to his chest he sit up and carefully moving her hand not wanting to woke her up and he walks in bathroom to take a shower.

She open her eyes after hearing a running water until she sees that ash was not with her side and he take a shower she smiled and yawn and stretched her arms and body to get rid of remaining sleepiness to her then 4 bright lights came out of the pokeballs revealing the girls who yawn.

Then Gardevior is the first one who spoke "So how did it go?" she said

She smiled at her and said "Amazing" that's the only thing she can say

The other girls went to her, then Sceptile spoke "so did you save for all of us" she said eager to know because she really want to make love with ash.

The others nodded agreeing to Sceptile blaziken laugh at them and said "of course he as some more".

The girls are cheered there is still hope for them then the girls look at the bathroom door revealing ash in full naked the 4 girls gasp, ash not knowing that the girls are out are now staring him he blushed madly until he realize he was naked in front of them.

"Uh…"

Gardevior blushed and look away in embarrassment while the 3 girls are drooling and they launch themselves to him giving him a sexy hug rubbing their breast to him for Gardevior she doesn't want to feel left out as she smiled and join them in their hug as well as blaziken who laugh at him because his being in the center rubbing their bust to him she jump and join the hug.

"Girls can't breathe!" he said

"Ash" Lucario said as he look at her "We want you to be ready because there are more and that means us so be ready!" she said happily

"Okay" he muffled because his being squished by Meinshao's breast.

As they cheered and laugh at him they are really excited for him.

* * *

 **Perfect right don't worry there still more to come! and i am glad you don't lose your interest in my stories chuck it out my new release of 'You're Not Alone' is a story about Ash and Mewtwo from unova check it alright!**

 **SilentGuardian22 is signing out! Peace!**


End file.
